


Crush

by Adara_Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First Crush, Heartbreak, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was, after all, only a school boy crush…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

He would be the first to admit that what he had felt then was only a childhood crush, the sort of thing that blows over when you mature and you look back on with amusement, and maybe some passing fondness for the person in question. After all, what does a fourteen-year-old know of love?

But that hadn't made it hurt any less when he heard through the rumour mill that the older boy that starred in his dreams was "secretly dating" a Ravenclaw prefect. A gorgeous blonde  _female_ prefect, with one of the sharpest minds in the History of Hogwarts.

It hadn't felt any less like someone stabbing a knife through his already bleeding heart when he saw them walking together, close but not quite touching, both of them adamant not to look at each other.

It hadn't made his tears run slower, or his anguished cries at the uncaring skies to lower in volume.

It was, after all, only a school boy crush.

But that didn't help much when he read the announcement in the  _Daily Prophet_ on that grey November morning, fighting back tears.

_The announcement is made of the engagement between Percy Weasley, department of Mysteries, Magical Ministry, London, and Penelope Clearwater, daughter of Ignatius Clearwater and his late wife Madeleine…_

It was, after all, only a crush. Nothing that mattered in the long run.

But that night, he put up the strongest silencing charms he knew, curled up into a ball under green covers, closed his grey eyes, and cried.

And nothing stopped his heart from breaking.


End file.
